


Almost Fluff

by dod123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dod123/pseuds/dod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this is is practice, really. Probably lots of spelling errors, too, which I am probably never going to go fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Fluff

This is not happening. It just isn't. This is not a thing that would happen so ‘haha, very funy.’ You got me Dave. Now stop pretending to be dead, okay? Really. You can stop now.

“This isn’t funny anymore,” John says aloud, but in his gut he already knows that it’s true.

Before him lies Dave, each blond hair still in it’s spot and his glasses aren’t even crooked. Just looking at Dave’s face, aside from the blood smudged in the corners of his mouth and dripping from his nose, there are no signs that he’s dead. But there is no mistaking the lack of breath, the lack of a pulse, and there is definitely no mistaking the sword in his chest, the middle of his sternum, directly between his lungs. There is no mistaking that Dave is dead.  
But… but… but! HE can’t be. He wouldn’t die, he just wouldn’t.

“Dave. You won! Your prankster’s gambit is through the roof! Mine’s hit rock bottom. So say something!”

This had started off so innocently, just a little trip to the Land of Heat and Clockwork so John could visit Dave. Maybe he had been a little clingy when he first arrived, giving Dave a tigh hug, then dragging him by his arm around LOHAC, insisting Dave tell him about absolutely everything there was to know about LOHAC. Maybe it was a just a little his fault that he was so busy talking Dave’s ear off that he didn’t notice the giclops behind them. By the time Dave had pushed John out of the way he was already half dead by his own sword. John quickly got over the shock and killed it, not registering the fact his friend had bled dry.

“That was a surprise, wasn’t it Dave?”

“Dave?”

No, no, no. John couldn’t believe this. No, no, no. Dave… was dead.

But, what had that troll said? Something about reviving the dead, a literal kiss of life?

Dave may be dead but he isn’t lost. You can still save him! All you have to do is kiss him!

John shakes his head. He is not homo! Nope! Not at all! You definitely like girls, girls like Rose and Jade and Vriska, even though Vriska’s and alien and you’ve only ever talked to her online.

But Dave, Dave is your friend, your best bro. And bros don’t let bros die. Geez, where’s Jade when you need her? Then everything could pan out just like Karkat’s shipping chart.

But Jade’s not here, and Dave’s dead, and you can save him and what’s a kiss after all? Just a second of lips on lips and it’ll all be over and Dave will be alive again and everyone can forget about it.

John takes a deep breath, then carefully moving Dave’s sunglasses, leans down.

 

Dave’s eyes blink open slowly. What the hell just happened? He was hanging with John, when, what was it? A giclops came. He had barely had enough time to save John, let alone himself so what happened?

“John?”

 

Just a little while away, up above past beta Dave and John, future alpha Dave watches them. He won’t tell John that saving him wasn’t necessary, that there were more than enough Daves running around that the one John just say die was merely another in a pile of dead Daves. Future alpha Dave just smiles, his special one pixel smile, glad that he has friends who care about him enough to save him.


End file.
